Bad Part Of Being On The Team
by Crash AKA Valerie
Summary: Jessie focused oneshot. Jessie's mussings on Team Rocket, why she joined and why she stays.


1Bad part of being on the team

An: A Jessie (team rocket member) musing fanfic I think its very well written, so just give it a chance its very short.. And leave a review I accept anonymous and love to know what people think :) After all I write my own stories and need input to improve my work :)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, I own a couple games, and a bunch of cards but I'm sure not getting paid for it :)

Jessie knew that since she signed up as a member of team rocket, that any pokemon that she caught where to be given to her boss. She knew this, yet wished that she didn't have to give up so much to be a member of a group who gave her nothing more than ridicule. Then again, at the same time she had no regrets to joining the team.

Joining Team rocket had been the only productive thing she had ever done with her life. She may not be very good at her job, be at least she had a job which gave her enough to get by and a reason to keep living. The job also brought her to James, the annoying halfwit she had undoubtably fallen in love with over the years.

Sure she blamed James for most of her teams failures, almost as much as she blamed the loud-mouth meowth that they brought along with them, but she didn't truly blame him. They failed together, as a team, and she knew that in reality more than half the battles lost had been her fault.

Now she had not fallen in love with James the way many outsiders would perceive it as, but instead a plainer kind of love. She had no intention of becoming passionate with him but instead longed to be near him, to the point where she knew she couldn't bear to be without him. She loved him like the best friend she had never had while growing up.

Now as she looked down into the light brown eyes of the furry creature in her arms she was feeling a different kind of love. It was just a baby, and could not care for itself. They had taken it without remorse, a present for their boss, any gift being better than nothing at this point in their criminal career. The small creatures mother was far away at this point, and Jessie knew that it would never find its offspring again.

She absent-mindedly scratched the short pink fur along its slender frame, cradling the tiny flaffy in her arms. Allowing its soft white mane to rub against her neck, and long striped tail to wrap around her arm, simply looking for something to cling to. She wished she didn't have to give up the infantile pokemon, but James and Meowth's excited yelling seemed to show that they hoped otherwise.

She would have spoken up to ask to keep the little thing all for herself, but shut her mouth firmly not willing to ask that question and face their answer. They needed to hand the pokemon to their boss, they were on thin ice, a second away from having all of his agents hunt them down. At this point even this little weakling would suffice as payment.

Her finger trailed along the flaffys mouth, watching in slight amusement as its tongue flicked out trying to lick her finger. She could faintly hear the chant of "we're going to eat, we're going to eat!" but she ignored it her mind wrapped around the infantile animal in her arms. The tiny pokemon purring in her arms would probably be killed, defined a weakling, unfit for their boss. Her mind was focused solely on the flaffy for the longest time until she felt arms wrapped around her waist.

She turned her head to find James clutching her from behind. Strong arms pulling her against him and holding her tight. Her look of shock must have appeared on her face as James lifted a mouth to whisper in her ear.

"Jessie, we have to give it to the boss. It's either him or us." He whispered nodding his head to the now sleeping flaffy. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know." She admitted stroking its head lovingly again. She slowly stepped away from James as he released her waist. She lifted the flaffy eye level and looked into its sleepy eyes, before planting a soft kiss on its tiny black nose. She then handed it over to James, who took it as carefully as he could holding it to his chest much like Jessie had been doing.

She lifted the pokeball, pausing to look into the tiny creatures delicata face one last time. She threw it as fast as she could, though it felt like forever until the ball closed on the flaffy, sealing it inside the red and white ball. The ball faded away, just as they did when trainers had six balls on them already.

This pokeball, however, had a different destination. Flaffy was not going to a poke-center, he was instead on his way over to the ruthless man that they called boss. Jessie held back a tear realizing that crying would get her nowhere, a long time ago.

She pushed her sorrow behind her, deciding to lock away her current memories, with the rest of her bad memories locked away behind a thousand emotional barriers. She was a member of team rocket, and she had to act like it. She had to be ruthless, having no emotions, especially not for an adorable, helpless, little creature.

Life would go on without one flaffy, she was sure of that much. She just wasn't sure if her life could go on as long as she was a member of Team Rocket. One look at her partner answered her musings for her. As long as James was a part of Team Rocket she would be right next to him fighting for whatever he believed in. She never had a true friend, but she was sure that they were meant to stand by each other, and she would stand by her one true friend until the end of time.

Review, Plz I mean you read all that, it would only be courteous to give me some advice.


End file.
